A cold night sky
by Den-Lille-Prins
Summary: Norway gets some unfortunate news about Iceland, suddely he fell heartbroken. He runs into the frozen forest, only to be confronted with a certain blond stranger.


Hello, this is my first Fanfic upload.

If there are any gramma or spelling mistakes, it´s probatly because i´m not a native english speaker.

Hope you like it! :)

Chapter 1.

The young Norwegian man, was walking in the white new fallen snow. He was crying, and his cheeks were bright pink. The gray –white sheepskin he was wearing, on his back was already dusted light white from the snow and so was his light blond hair. He mumbled, while walking in the silent crusty snow. It was a bright snowy day.

These kinds off days were some he normally enjoyed, but not today.

His boss had told him that it was in need that they separated him and Iceland, his little brother. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved his little blond haired stone faced brother. And to make things worse there was nothing he could do about that fact, that they were going to take Emil away from him, and he would be alone again… He didn't want to look weak in front of Emil, so he rushed out of their wooden house, with the girder and hay roof.

Started crying, the second the cold air hit his face.

The forest was death silence. Only the sound off his footsteps crushing in the snow broke the thick silence from his gloomy mode. He had stopped his silenced sobs, and turned over to his normally stone face looking expression. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice the gathers off deer running away to his right. He didn't pay any attention to anything else than the small fallen snowflakes.

Suddenly a splash of wet snow was hitting the back off his head, broke the silence. Lukas woke up from his trance, blinked a few times still confused. Huh?

When he realized the snow couldn't have thrown itself, he turned around so fast he almost tript. None could be seen. The red cheeked nation heard a little giggle, from somewhere near him.

WTF?!

He grumbled irritated and kept walking. It didn't take him long before he got into his gloomy trance state once again. Just stared at the tress and sleeping plants he was walking by. Some of the smaller trees were bending from all the weight of the snow, on their treetops. Everything was a had a slight glittering look, from the snows crusty surface.

And yet again he got hit in the back off his head with a snowball. He turned around the moment it hit him very irritated while yelling: Vise asiktet ditt kjøter! *_show your face your dog_* When suddenly the young Norwegian saw a weird ass person with blond spiky hair, hiding badly behind a tree with his ass sticking out, giggling madly. HAHA der fik jeg dig! *_I got you_*

Norway´s eyebrows lifted a moment and showed a bit off emotions, on his normally totally plain face.

He stared for a moment then turned his bag to the crazy guy who had disturbed him, and started to walk away.

He..hey! Kom tilbage! *Come back*. I didn't mean to make you angry. He grinned shyly. Lukas ignored him and kept walking, with his face slightly blushing. It must be the cold he thought to himself. Suddenly Lukas felt a hand touch his shoulder and it was surprising warm?; hey I said I'm sorry. The strange blonde said. Lukas surprised from the sudden touch, let his shoulders sink down, relaxing.

_Hej_ I am the awesome kingdom Denmark, the king off the north! But you can call me Mathias. The Dane said with a huge grin on his face. Norway just mumbled a short hi, and was about to turn his back again. When he got grabbed on the shoulder and turned around with a power he didn't expect from the tall guy. And what are you called? He said with a friendly voice. Lukas could help but blush a little with the friendly voice. I'm the nation Norway, but people call me Lukas. Pretty name with a pretty face, Mathias grinned.

That's it! Lukas was from the start not in a very good mood but this guy THIS GUY… WAS SO..SO ANNOYING!. Pmgff!jeg går nå! *I go now* Norway mumbled and started running. Hey wait! Don't run from me, I just want to chat with cha.

No way! Back off!

Mathias suddenly let go off his grip on Lukas, and looked worried.

Please ….just leave me alone, Lukas sniffles softly. Are you crying? OMG I didn't mean to make you sad bro, Det er jeg virkelig ked af! *I am so very sorry*He said while pressing his eyes together and wrinkled his brows.

Lukas´s eye widen a little, and sighed. It`s not your fault Norway said. Before Norway knew the Dane had run over to him, and hugged him. For a second or two they didn't say anything, lukas enjoyed the warm embrace when it hit him. How hard his heart was beating and how much he was blushing. Mathias was a tall guy, so Lukas was pressed against his chest.

He almost choked while saying: wha…WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Felling awkward. You just looked like you needed a hug, badly. The tall man said. Not sure to smile or look worried. Lukas just kept his face down, not looking at his strange new friend. He was felling strange, akward ,sad, and kindda..happy? and intimidated at the same time.

A minute a two they were silent together, the thumping sound of deer running not so far away broke the silence a bit.

Suddenly Mathieas said: I can see there is something that's bothering you, uhmm so I thought. Uhmm that øhh*ehh*, he rubbed his neck and blushed a little bit. Mathias didn't look like a person who could look so embarrass. Perhaps you could have some tea at my place and…talk about it?

Mathias thougt to himself; this was a strange kind of act from him? Normally Mathias was not a "person to talk about feelings" but he felt he could help the boy, and besides he wanted to know him better.

Well that's was deffentlig a weird request from a normal playful and childish Viking,Lukas thought. But he seemed harmless, and actually he wanted to let someone know. He had a bad habit of bottling op his feelings. Because he thought it was kindda "girly" talking about feelings. But this guy didn't seem judgmental at all. So why not give it a try?

Sure…Lukas mumbled barely enough to hear. A cute grin formed on the Danes face. Come along then, my hut is just nearby. He said and waved Lukas over to him. He smiled, and seemed annoyingly happy. But that's probably just the way he is, he thought to himself.

Mathias walked besides the smaller boy, and talked about everything and nothing. He bragged about that he hunted down a moose all by himself (which probably was a lie, since a moose was way too big for one person) he actually liked talking to him. Even though he didn't say much in this conversation, he just hummed.

They reached a place in the bottom of a small Hill, were there was a medium sized big hut. It looked pretty cozy, with light coming out of the windows, and the roof covered in snow. Making the whole atmosphere seemed so soft, not very fitting for a Viking.

I bet there are skulls and many hunting trophies inside.


End file.
